


Uchiha Sasuke loves him.

by lady_ray



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	Uchiha Sasuke loves him.

2.

 

所以他们两个交往了，然而佐助跟鸣人内心里面都是在想同一件事，佐助又离村几个礼拜了，这是他们一别之后面临的第一个晚上，佐助之前回到木叶是睡鸣人家里没错，但是睡沙发。

鸣人想再怎么样如果今天他叫佐助去睡沙发他应该会很不好过，或是佐助要睡沙发他也不愿意了。

 

所以面临了两个人干坐在床边的场面。

鸣人在床上支支吾吾了半天，最后瞪着佐助面无表情的侧脸。

 

“佐助，你说我们都交往了我们是不是该……”

“做？”

“……”

 

——妈蛋你个混蛋佐助，你怎么可以这么轻易地讲出我卡这么久的字眼！

而且他们现在连个亲吻都还没有好好吻过，鸣人有想过他们接吻，但他从来没有让他发生过，他总是不敢跨出这一步，佐助可是他这么多年的好朋友啊！忽

然就要发生一些亲密行为……

佐助是喜欢他的没错，但是佐助看起来这么禁欲的人，是不是会排斥一些亲密动作？

鸣人觉得这一切在确定关系之后，反而有更多疑问浮现了，他是想要更亲近他的朋友的，但是他朋友可是过了这么久！都不有一次逾矩的行动的人！直到上次彼此告白，才拥抱了那么一下下，当他觉得佐助的怀抱很舒服的时候佐助就放开他了。

 

鸣人来到佐助的身边，他一过来，刚好看到佐助刚洗完澡，头发上的水珠凝聚，落入挂在脖子上的毛巾里。

 

“鸣人，你……”

“可是男生跟男生要怎么做？佐助你会吗？”

 

佐助感觉他身为男人的尊严有被威胁到，差点控制不住表情，结果一不小心还是开眼了。

 

“我可以学习。”

“……写轮眼是拿来这样用的吗？！”

 

两人闹了一下又冷静下来了，鸣人忽然往前，在佐助面前歪着脑袋。

 

“还是我变成女生？我也只是看过好色仙人的手稿而已……”

 

那本十八禁书籍，佐助无语了，他还来不及说什么，他面前的人就从鸣人变成了鸣子，相当波涛汹涌，细腰丰臀，女性纤细的手伸过来握住了他的手，佐助隐隐的感觉到不自在，但是看着那双蓝眼他便没有抵抗。

 

“书上面男女生之间我还是懂一些的！你就……摸摸我？”

 

鸣人直接拉着佐助的手往自己澎湃的胸脯上放，佐助抽搐了一下脸部肌肉，摸着那两团肉，极具份量的乳房在他手掌中余波荡漾。

 

“有感觉吗？”

 

鸣人发出困惑的问句，他们两个现在这样好像一点都没有亲热系列里面那种黏糊糊、分不开、飘飘然的感觉，两人双双往下看，佐助的睡裤一点也没有被撑起来的痕迹。

鸣人懊恼地变了回来，双手抱着膝盖，一点办法也没有。

 

“佐助，还是说你喜欢我只是……可是对我没有那方面的意思？也是毕竟你喜欢的是男生，但男生跟男生怎么做嘛？”

“笨蛋。”

 

鸣人只见佐助越来越靠近自己，他又闻到了佐助身上那样冷冷的气息，他像是要被吸过去一般，他最后被佐助压倒在床上，他的呼吸都在发烫，直到一双温凉的薄唇贴了上来。

是佐助的嘴唇，是带着侵略性的吻，鸣人也不记得他是什么时候闭上了眼睛，但他还是看到佐助的面容清晰地在自己面前浮现。

明明是一个来自同性的吻，但是鸣人却没有排斥的感觉，鸣人心底想着可能归功于他可以配合多人的查克拉，他原本是这么想的，直到他把佐助的脸换上了不同人的脸，他吓得跳了一下。

他这样突然的动静让佐助也离开了两人贴在一起的嘴唇，佐助把鸣人禁锢在身下，现在连那三道胡须都看起来如此乖巧，鸣人有些喘，眼神闪烁。

 

“不可以？”

“不是！佐助……”

 

于是鸣人抬头，两人嘴唇又贴在一起，那样湿润而且合而为一的感受，鸣人觉得他像是要呼吸佐助嘴里的氧气，佐助咬着他厚他不少的上唇，两人吻得毫无章法，黏糊糊、分不开、飘飘然……

 

“佐助，你、你你……”

 

鸣人用双手推开了佐助，佐助还一脸难分难舍的样子让他感到害羞，不过更危急的是那顶在自己大腿上的东西！

见鸣人满脸通红而且视线下移，佐助勾起嘴角，移动了下半身。

 

“你不也一样。”

 

鸣人也满脸通红，他竟然也对佐助勃起了，他也不是没有自慰过，但是都要靠右手撸个几十下几百下吧，因为一个吻就兴奋成这样，果然因为是佐助吧，都是佐助。

鸣人也不知道自己忽然哪来的蛮力，佐助还再好整以暇地看着他，他就用力一推，他把佐助翻倒在床上，但除了这一步也没了其他动作，只敢隔着一层四角裤蹭蹭佐助的大腿。

 

佐助在跟鸣人告白之前，他是一点都没有把握的，现在的画面对于以前来说根本不存在，现在两人都被点燃了欲火，有些事情，不两情相悦就无法成立。

于是他伸出手，直接碰上了鸣人的分身。

 

鸣人感觉他明明是压在佐助身上，却有种他在床上呈现死亡倾斜他只能紧紧抱住佐助的脖子，把气息对着佐助烧红的耳根吞吐。

 

“哈……唔嗯！”


End file.
